Uzumaki The Grappler
by Ezra Troup
Summary: Yondaime...means you can't be an idiot...so why would everyone think Minato would not have a back up in case the people did not honor his dying wish. this is a Naruto raised out of Konoha story. better description inside. NOT SLASH
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer: I, Ezra Troup, do hereby declare that this work of fiction is fan based, and as such hold no thought of ownership over said work of fiction.**_

**Title: **_Uzumaki The Grappler_

_**Genre:**__Action/Humor/Romance_

**Time Frame: **_Kyuubi Attack and Up_

**Description/Summary:**

What if, during the Kyuubi attack, Minato did _not _think that his people would grant his dying wish? Instead of sealing the Kyuubi off and hoping for the best, he devises a plan. A plan, that will not only protect Naruto from the Council, but will also help him to become the most feared fighter in the Elemental Nations. This plan involves a Seal and the help of _the _most feared man in the Elemental Nations. What if Naruto was raised by none other than...Baki Hanma? Will include OC's. Not too sure on the Bashing (if any) at this point. Naruto/OFC/?


	2. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I, Ezra Troup, do hereby declare that this work of fiction is fan based, and as such hold no thought of ownership over said work of fiction.**_

**"Don't let the beast reach the city" **Screamed one of the Konoha ninja's fighting.

What were they fighting you ask? Well it's simple. The Kyuubi. Why would the Kyuubi be attacking you are wondering? That's also sim...ok so maybe that's not as easy to answer.

Either way there were ninja's flinging Jutsu around like it was a party. A Katon here. A Suiton there. Heck, there were even a few Bunshin -of all variety I might add- being created and then stomped on.

Unfortunately, no matter what they did, nothing seemed to phase the beast. That is, until their beloved Yondaime Hokage arrived on a giant Frog, (**That's, **_**Toad,**_** Gaki**) sorry, _toad _(**Better**). Now why would this be of any consequence you may ask. Well, for one, the Toad was something like Two-Hundred feet tall. It also had a dagger attached to it's hip. This toad was the Boss toad also known as Gamabunta.

"Hey, Bunta...it's time" these morose and rather dejected sounding words were spoken by none other than the Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze.

"Ok gaki, I just wish you did not have to do this" Bunta told his favorite summoner.

"I know Bunta, I know. Unfortunately someone has to do it." he then looked down at the bundle that was in is arms "hey Naruto, daddy's gotta go defeat the big bad Kyuubi now. I want you to know -even if you don't understand what I am saying- that I love you and wish I did not have to do what I am about to do."

Minato then proceeded to draw a special one time use Seal (Fuin) on the small of Naruto's back. This seal was for Minato's peace of mind more then anything. For you see, This seal had only one purpose. To get Naruto to safety in the event that after his death the Council either called for his death, or to turn him into a weapon. It acted as a substitution. Naruto for a letter.

Oh, and that letter. Yeah. It was in the house of the most feared fighter in all the Elemental Nations...One Baki Hanma.

Oh boy. Minato had no idea just how much this one little seal would change to Ninja world forever.

**A/N**

Tell Me if you like it or not.

Sorry for the abrupt ending...it was like 4:30am and I had been up all day the day before and had just had an emotionally draining argument...RL it sucks... but anyway. I will add to it sometime today.

I will also fix and add to Scaly Justice.

Hell I might even attempt to write in Vanishing Point.

'k thx bai


	3. Notice

Dear Fanfic Fans,

I have not had the internet for over 6 months which is why I have not updated my stories. As it is I am now using the Library computer to even do this. The computer at home does not have Word soi can't even really try to type it there. DO NOT FEAR! I am not giving up on my stories, I am just in a setback at this point (unemployed and damn near homeless).

Thanks for understanding!

Ezra


End file.
